Love Isn't Based Off A Bet
by WritingPixie33
Summary: Romeo likes Wendy. Everyone in the guild knows. Natsu likes Lucy. Everyone in general knows. In an attempt to get the other couple together, Romeo and Natsu start a series of bets, and who knows where it could lead? (Hey, I suck at summaries, read the 1st chapter and you might get a better feel of the story) RoWen, Nalu, may add slight Gajevy later! I, sadly, don't own Fairy Tail.
1. All Is Fair In Love And War

**~3** **rd** **Person~**

If you had asked Wendy what she thought of Romeo Conbolt a year ago, she would have said that he was alright, but nothing more, and she would have forgotten all about the inquiry by the end of the day. After all, he was just a friend. This was the exact reason why she was confused. Romeo walked in almost 5 minutes ago, but she just couldn't stop watching him. He was different, but how? His hair was the same, as was his outfit, and general personality. He was trying to no avail to get Mira to let him have a beer ("Just one!") and messing around with Natsu, **as usual**. So what was so different?!

"Aaargh!" she growled, frustrated by such a simple thing.

"I feel ya sister" Lucy said as she sat down beside the Sky Dragon Slayer. "Natsu is so... NATSU! He just won't take a HINT! He acts as if he's five, with no cares in the world except going on jobs and destroying things!" Lucy vented. "And he still won't let me tell him that I love him!"

Those words were echoing in her head as soon as Lucy said them. Love him... love him... love... Romeo? Did she really?

"Hey are you okay?" Lucy asked, mildly concerned for her friend. "Look, I'm sorry for dumping my problems on you. Let's... uhmm... let's go on a job together! Yeah! My rent is due soon, and I'm still a few jewels short. Plus, I'm not... really up... to..." Lucy trailed off, worried she was going to start dumping her problems on her young friend again.

"What?" Wendy mumbled. "Uh, oh, okay, sure..."

 **~Romeo's POV~**

I watched my friend walk out with Lucy Heartfilia curiously, wondering what the two were talking about before Lucy got sad. I hated when Lucy was sad. Then Natsu got sad, and was no fun to fight.

"So when are you gunna ask her out?" I was asking my friend.

"Hunh?"

"Oh come on! The whole guild knows you like her, and vice versa!(*) So just ask her out!"

A smirk made it's way onto Natsu's face. Slowly he said, "What about you and Wendy? What was it? 'The whole guild knows you like her, and visa visa! So ask her out!'"

"Vice versa, not visa visa. Idiot," I mumbled, probably turning red as a tomato. I liked Wendy, and everyone knew it. Well, everyone except Wendy herself. I'm just 'Friend A', the unnoticeable one. Whatever.

"Romeooo! Hey buddy?! You in there? Hey, Mira gave me an idea!" I inwardly groaned. Miraaa! Why?!

"She said to tell you that if you went on a date with Wendy, I would ask Lucy out. Fair?" Natsu said grinning. He then said, "If you don't accept, I'll tell Wendy that you like her, like it or not!" He then smiled, looking content with himself and crossed his arms.

In my head I was screaming 'No! Not cool! You're turning Wendy into a bargaining chip, and you can't rush me!' but then I realized, he said I had to ask her on a date. One date. I could ask her to go with me somewhere as a friend! I didn't need to tell her I liked her!

"Okay Natsu," I said sticking my hand out to shake.

"Deal."

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

 **(A/N) Hey guys! I'm sorry if this is so short, there will definitely be longer chapters in the future, but anyways this is my first time actually sharing my work, so I want to know ANY mistakes I made! Also, I hate when my grammar is wrong in something I wrote, so please PM me if I need to fix anything! Please also PM me if you get any ideas, requests, anything for my story (/stories), or if you just wanna chat! I'll try to get this story finished before Summer's out, but I have a busy family, so as hard as I may try, no promises! Internet hugs to anyone who read this, I wish you have a beautiful day, and that Lady Luck is on your side!**


	2. (AN) Sorry Lovelies!

p class="MsoNormal"Sorry about not updating in so long! I'm working Full Steam Ahead to get the next one up. I just came on and saw that I had 4 beautiful reviewers, and many readers to thank! Because I'm shy nobody ever gets to read my stories, even though I just love to write! I just wanted to thank you all! I cried when I saw how much you guys seemed to love my story. Unless you post your own stories, you'll never know how amazing it is to get that first review!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I'm going to let you know, I haven't updated in a while because of a family member's death and funeral (I wasn't close to him, but it was still sad), helping my best friend Becca move, and taking care of my younger siblings who got head lice while my parents are on vacation. But, none of those are good excuses, so again, I am writing!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I love you all, please have a wonderful day! Shout out to strongKaylacutiepop/strong, emMirrorFlame, /emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"IndigoWolfie/span, and a guest using the name UPDATE (BTW your name made me laugh!), who were my first four beautiful, magnificent, lovelies who reviewed! Internet hugs!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Grrr! And now there's no WI-FI. We got a new stainless steel fridge, and it's been messing with our signal. Oh, back on! Bye bye for real now!/p 


	3. The Stars Never Looked So Bright

Hello my beautiful lovelies! I haven't been updating, so I wrote this one for you, and plan on another within a couple days! That's it for now, but I love you all, and wish you a truly wonderful day! Internet hugs!

* * *

CHAPTER 2 ~

~Wendy's POV~

Me and Lucy were NEVER going to get around to doing a job at this point! Lucy packs light, carrying practically nothing, but only because she takes forever to decide on what she needs! Lucy began speaking, efficiently grabbing the my attention.

"Well, Loke can supply us with new clothes, shoes, food, the works. Virgo can get us anything else. But WAIT!" she shrieked. "What if we need something we forgot?"

"Uh, Lucy? Why don't we just stay home today?" I said, then mumbled "I didn't even want to do this in the first place..."

"What? Really?!"

"Uh... yeah... I don't even know why you started all this without asking me."

"Oh. Well. So... this is kind of awkwa-" she stated getting cut off by a window opening from the outside.

"Hey girls!" Romeo and Natsu said in sync. Wait, what? They almost never sat still enough to talk at the same time, and when they did it was 'let's fight' or 'you wanna go?!' or something along those lines...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? BREAKING INTO MY HOUSE ISN'T OK! USE THE FRONT DOOR FOR MAVIS'S SAKE! AND ROMEO YOU AREN'T TO FOLLOW NATSU'S EXAMPLE..." Lucy went on after nearly having a heart attack, upset for no apparent reason. Natsu does it all the time. How is she not used to it? Plus poor Romeo looked like he didn't even want to do that, so why was she yelling at him?

"Hey Wendy." Speaking of... I giggled at how quiet he was speaking. If I didn't have Dragon Slayer Hearing I wouldn't have heard him. He must be scared of Lucy. I giggled again

"Hey Romeo! Hey can we go outside? Lucy's unusually loud today." I said with a smile.

"I HEARD THAT!" Lucy snapped. She was hilarious when she got mad!

"Yeah, lets." he said. Hey at least he was smiling. Which made me smile... GRRR! _Why meeeeee..._

After going outside, I sat on a bench inviting him to sit with me. He sat with his leg touching mine. I REPEAT. HIS LEG. MY LEG. THEY TOUCHED. Did he even know he was doing this? If he did, GO TO HELL! Now my tongue feels like lead, damn you!

"So..." we said together. Why is my heart racing?

I giggled telling him to go first, since I didn't even know what I would say.

"Well...don't take this the wrong way..." Uh oh. "WendymeandNatsumadeadealandyouandIhavetogo-onadatesoNatsuwillfinallyaskLucyout!" Dragon Slayer Skills. What would I do without them?

 **Translation: Wendy, me and Natsu made a deal and you and I have to go on a date so Natsu will finally ask Lucy out!**

Ah. There it is. Wait, what?

Oh. My. Mavis. "WHAT?" I yelled.

"Uh... If you don't want to..." Oh crap! Now I made him think I didn't want to go, which I totally did, but totally couldn't tell him. Crap! Recover, recover, recover!

"No, no, no. I have no problem, it's just, uh... I can't... I can't believe Natsu will ask Lucy out!" Yeah! That's gotta to work!

"Oh!" He said. Huh. Was it just my imagination, or did he suddenly get a bit happier? Okay. Well, whatever. I was going on a date with Romeo! I sang in my head, wanting to grin my face off!

"Uh, well, can I pick you up at 11 on Friday?" Friday?

"Alright! It's a date!" I smiled to let him know I was ok with it. What to wear what to wear...? I have nothing to wear! Ok self. Be prepared for endless shopping. I need Chelia's help. He started blushing while my mind was miles away.

The rest of the night was spent comfortably. We talked, and talked, and talked. Just like the old times. We sat under the tree behind Lucy's house, and I didn't even notice it then, but at some point he had taken my hand, and didn't let go, even when he fell asleep. I didn't blame him. I was tired too, but I couldn't leave him here... Oh well. I laid next to him and as I fell asleep I thought _'The stars never looked so bright'_

* * *

So, I have it to where I have a piece of paper that has the future titles of chapters, and key events is taped up next to my laptop, so once I finish an event/chapter I cross it off with a purple crayon (There is no reason why I chose a purple crayon FYI =D) and then move on to the next chapter. Thank you for reading, my lovelies!


	4. Where Heaven Meets Sin

Hello Lovelies! I spent a lot of time on this one, and I kind of leave it at a cliff hanger (if you could even call it that), but I hope you really enjoy it! Now read on!

* * *

 **~Romeo's POV~**

When I woke up, I sat upright on my couch in my room, trying to remember how I got here. Oh yeah. I then remembered how I signed the note, and blushed. Too late to change it. I yawn trying to keep my eyes open. Damn I was tired. Ok, so what to do today? I looked around my messy room thinking of cleaning it (shoving junk into my closet) when I remembered that I had a date to plan! Urgh! I've been on dates before, but this wasn't just any date. This was a date with **_Wendy_**. I wanted it to be special. The issue was, it couldn't be all that special. This was a date, sure, but she said that she was excited for Lucy. She didn't mention anything about us. This was for her friend. Not her. Not me. Oh well... I needed to get to Mira so she could help me plan this. I'm going to be very, very busy.

 **~Wendy's POV~**

As I sat up in my bed I looked around. Wait, why was I in my bed when I had fallen asleep with Romeo under the tree last night? How did I get here? I was hungry so I went to make breakfast, and when I got to my kitchen I saw a note on my fridge scrawled in that loopy handwriting I had grown to love.

 **Wendy, when I woke up you were asleep, it was late, and it looked like**

 **it was going to rain. I got through your window and put you in your bed.**

 **Please don't get mad!**

 **Love, Romeo**

I read it again and again. Love. That word stayed the same no matter what. I even had Carla read it out loud, curious as she was why I couldn't read it myself. He really wrote that. Suddenly I was somehow even more exited for our date to come around. Our date... those words brought panic to my mind. What to wear? Do I do my hair? How formal should I look? Do I need any makeup? What about heels? Should I bring Carla? (*) The complications never ended! I needed Chelia's help. As I called her I began making a sandwich. The phone clicked letting me know she was on.

"Chelia! Hi! Look, I need help, I have a date tomorrow..."

After saying hi, and getting things done, we chatted, enjoying each other's company until Chelia had to get off the line to meet someone. By the time we said goodbye, and hung up, we had picked my outfit, decided of makeup (just a bit of lip gloss), and gotten everything else situated. I fell asleep that night nervous, and jittery.

* * *

The next morning I woke up very early, despite the fact nobody woke me up, as I was usually a heavy sleeper. I got out of bed, showered, and got dressed in what I had found hidden in my closet while talking to Chelia last night. It was a cute dress with white leggings and flats. Oh it was an amazing dress that she just _loved._ It was knee length, teal, and sleeveless with a collar, and buttons going all the way down the front. I had black flats and white leggings with it, and to top it off I curled my hair and put in into a ponytail. I grabbed a small white purse with a long strap and went outside to sit on my porch to wait. Not a few minutes later Romeo came view.

"Ah, hi Romeo!" I yelled, smiling.

"Hey Wendy! Ok, so you have to close your eyes and trust me." What? The date just started!

"Uh, um..."

"Come on," he grinned, "Trust me! Or are you scared?" He said with a sly grin that made my heart do backflips.

"N-No! That's not it! It's just that I-"

"Then you'll let me blindfold you?"

"No!" Where was his logic? It made no sense!

"Awww! C'mon! Pleeeease?" Nooooooo! Not the puppy dog eyes! Anything but those damn puppy dog eyes!

"F-Fine..."

"Yay! Thanks Wendy! Now it'll be a surprise!" He said, hugging me (my heart going **_pitter patter_** the whole time), then putting his hands over my eyes, terrifying me, and efficiently blinding me.

We walked for a while, me occasionally tripping, him catching me every time, then teasing my clumsiness.

After walking for about ten to fifteen minutes, we finally stopped, and he uncovered my eyes.

We were at the edge of a beautiful forest with trees as far as the eye could see. I could hear deer, and animals in there, and there was even a waterfall. So why was there a chain link fence? I voiced my thoughts to Romeo.

"Ah, see that's the thing..." It was then that it dawned on me.

"Romeo Conbolt! Are you saying that we are going to trespass on private property?!"

"Uh..." he said hesitantly. "I'm sorry Wendy! We don't have to go there! It's just that there's a waterfall that I thought you'd like! We can go to what Mira planned instead!" I looked at him. He had spent time on his own to set this up...?

"Well..." he looked at me, surprised. "Let's go then! It'll be cool! Ooh, and maybe we'll see deer on the way! I hear them!"

He gave me a trademark Romeo Conbolt smile, and started climbing the fence.

"Are you coming?!" he asked, already at the top. But his words didn't quite reach me, as I was staring at him, thinking to myself. I thought, _'So he is where Heaven meets Sin. I never knew that he's all I needed...'_

(*) Ah, girl problems. Not saying the guys have it easier. The have to work up the nerve to ask us out.

* * *

Ok Lovelies! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! I kind of have a bit of off-topicness, but to get you guys more up-to-date material, I've been catching up to the anime on Crunchyroll, and I just passed Cheria and Wendy's battle, but OMG IS FROSCH ADORABLE OR WHAT? I love that cat! Either way, who is your favorite exceed, and what was your favorite Grand Magic Games battle? PM or Review to let me know, or just think it in your head! Bye bye for now!


	5. She's Simply Perfect

**Hello Lovelies!** This chapter is tiny, but my goal is to get another one up to day or tommorow, so don't kill me via PM's please! (But it was funny so I'll give them some credit for that!) Also, chapters should be frequent, because I do believe Logan and I have obliterated lice. (Logan is my twin/POLAR OPPOSITE! We look the same, but don't let him fool you, he is a goody two-shoes! He can't laugh either. HIS LAUGHER IS BROKEN!)

So without furthur ado, _She's Simply Perfect!_

* * *

 **~Romeo's POV~**

After I finally snapped Wendy out of whatever she was thinking about, and we climbed over the fence, I heard a gasp that startled me. I turned, only to see Wendy eyes open in amazement, full of wonder as she watched everything, taking it all in. I smiled, knowing she would love the waterfall, as she had probably already heard it.

"C'mon. Where we're going is this way," I said starting to walk. Noticing she wasn't behind me, I paused, only to turn and grab her hand before I chickened out. But this was okay, right? We _were_ on a date.

I saw her blush. Crap! How could she make me so embarrassed? Sure, I had dated other girls while Wendy was still on Tenrou, but they never made my heart race. They never made me trip over my words. Only her.

"Come on. This way," I said, now that I had her attention. After a minute or two, we finally got to the waterfall.

The water fall was beautiful, beyond perfect, crystal clear, falling into a deep pool, but that's not what made his breathing hitch. No, that what hade his heart falter was Wendy. She had turned hugged me tightly, then kissed me. Not lips. On my cheek. But it was as close to heaven as I could ever get.

"Thank you," she whispered slightly blushing. My only response was nodding and turning beet red.

It was maybe a week or so before Wendy and everyone left for Tenrou that I knew I liked her. I had despaired when nobody came back. Wendy left him. Natsu left him. Everyone started bullying Fairy Tail, and I almost couldn't take it. When she came back, I thought I had been dreaming. I cried, I was so happy. It was perfect. And now I was on a date with the girl whom I have loved for seven years, and I just learned that she loved me back.

She then pulled me (as out hands were still together, not that I was complaining) into the water, snapping me out of thought. She put her arm through the waterfall (splashing me in the process) after wading to it, then pulled it out looking disappointed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Oh, I just thought that there would be a cave behind it, like in the movies," she started giggling then.

"Romeo, your hair!" she said giggling even more.

"Oh yeah." That. "My hair turns a rich violet color when it gets wet. It's annoying, because people tease me all the time"

"Well **I** like it!" she declared, as if her opinion was all that mattered, which wasn't far off when it came to me. All of a sudden I realized I was hungry. I proposed the idea of eating, and she agreed, so we got out, and I grabbed a basket and a blanket from on a hidden rock, and set it out. We got everything out, sat down and started eating. After lunch, we walked around and talked a ton. We saw a few deer, which Wendy loved. When we got back to the waterfall, the sun was setting. We sat under a tree, holding hands. I loved every second of it. It was kind of like the night I asked her to come here.

"Hey Romeo?" Wendy timidly asked me, blushing.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me?"

* * *

Hey! So whadya think? I'll post more later today, but I thought I'd give ya a bit of suspense. That and I kind of need to go with my Aunt to pick up my parents from the airport in about a half an hour. Yay me. (DOES ANNYONE EVEN REMEMBER LONDON TIPTON? AM I THE ONLY ONE?) So yeah. See you later today or tomorow I guess! Bye! Internet hugs!


	6. I Like You, I Love You

**Hello Lovelies!** I have no excuses. I promised you a chapter yesterday. You have a chapter today. I'm so sorry! So, yeah. I will say, this will get slower, because I am officialy starting a brand new fanfic. It will be a NaLu, and I hope to release it within a week. So, without furthur ado, **I Like You, I Love You**

 **~Romeo's POV~**

"Hey Romeo?" Wendy timidly asked me, blushing.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me?" What...?!

"Uh... What made you ask that?" I started blushing too.

"Just answer."

"Uh... Y-Yes" That was hard to answer.

"Oh." OH? God damnit, I just said I like her! Why...'oh'?

"Why did you ask?"

"No reason."

"You sounded sad when I said yes..."

"Huh?"

"Did you ask for a reason...?" We were going in circles!

"Well I just wanted to know if..." At this point I couldn't hear her.

"Wendy, louder. I can't hear ya. No dragon slayer hearing," I said, laughing.

"I just wanted to ask if we would go on another date!" As soon as she said this she covered her mouth. I smiled. Hey, this was a good thing right? She wanted to go on another date. She liked me!

"Why, Ms. Marvell, are you implying that you like me?" At this point to hell with all of my cowardice.

"U-Um!"

"I like you, Wendy," I said, getting more serious now, "and I would love to be your boyfriend. If that's okay with you!" I added that last bit in when her eyes got as big as saucers. Damnit! Did I just screw it all up?

"Okay."

"I'm so sorry Wendy! I thought-"

"Romeo, I said okay!" She giggled at my hysteria.

"...Well, now I feel like an idiot."

"Yeah, well, you are, but... now you're **my** idiot," she said tackling me down to hug me, smiling the whole time. What did I ever do to deserve this girl? She was beautiful, sweet, forgiving, funny, and loyal to no limit. She was the girl every guy my age liked. But I was luckier than all of them, because I know that there is more to this girl than a pretty face.

"C'mon. Let's go up to the guild," I said standing up.

"Why?"

"Because I want to show those bastards in town that you already have a boyfriend and they can't have you." I helped her up and saw her blush slightly when I picked grass out of her hair.

"Okay," she said with a smile. God, I live for that smile. It melts me into a puddle.

We got back over the fence and started walking. As I thought, we got a couple stares, but I didn't care about them anymore, because with the first glance we got, Wendy laced her fingers through mine. She just smiled and walked. When we got to the guild hall, it was almost dark.

We went inside and sat at a table calling Mira over to get dinner. We had just ordered when I felt a tap on the shoulder. I turned to see a highly embarrassed and uncomfortable Wendy.

"I guess **their** date went well..." I followed her gaze only to see Natsu making out with Lucy. Oh... well...

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" Oh thank god for Gajeel! They broke apart, startled. The got up, and walked over to a more secluded table, undisturbed. Gajeel however saw us and came to sit, bringing Levy with him.

"So, I assume those two are a thing now?" Levy was the first to start conversation.

"Yeah." This came from Wendy.

"So," Levy was whispering, but still barely loud enough for me to hear, "What about you and Rainbow Flame over there?" Rainbow Flame?!

"Yeah. We're a thing too. Why?" Very suddenly I was surrounded by the guild's most powerful members. I was highly intimidated.

"Listen Romeo," Natsu began.

"If you EVER hurt Wendy," Gajeel continued.

"We will hunt you down," Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Natsu, Gajeel, Mira, Laxus and Levy finished together

"O-Okay!"

"Good," Erza nodded. The group dispersed, Natsu and Lucy going to their corner, Juvia and Grey sharing a soda and playing pool, Mira getting Erza cake, Laxus talking to Freed, and Levy and Gajeel sitting back down.

"That's why." Levy said happily.

"C'mon Gajeel! I wanna soda." Oh yeah, Gajeel and Levy are a thing too..."

"But Shrimp-" Levy grabbed his arm and started walking to the bar.

"It's getting late. I'm going to go home," Wendy said.

"Okay. Hey, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course!"

"Okay. I'll probably go home too." Once we got out of the guild I stopped her from parting ways.

"Wendy?"

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight." At that I kissed her on the check.

"Romeo?"

"What?"

"I like you."

"I love you." With that said, I walked home, grinning like an idiot the whole way.

Okay, two things. Thing One: Did you like it? I thought it was kinda sweet... (BTW I'm trying not to swear. They're about 15 now, but still.) Thing Two: Okay, so I just watched past the GMG in Fairy Tail, to the part with Eclipse. OMG, I DIED WHEN GREY GOT SHOT! I did like Ultear though. She saved 19 people! (I counted!) Alright! Bye bye for now Lovelies.


	7. Loyal To The End

Yep. It's 2:24 a.m. and I just wrote a 908 word chapter. Why not.

* * *

"Romeo?"

"What?"

"I like you." I said it simply to make sure he knew.

"I love you."

What?

Love.

An intense feeling of deep affection.

Sometimes deep romantic affection.

That was it.

I was in love.

"I love you too." I whispered.

Then I walked home, smiling the whole way.

When I got home I talked to Carla for a while, but she said she was meeting Happy.

Once she left I fell asleep and had wonderful dreams of Me, Romeo, and that beautiful waterfall.

When I woke up I jumped out of bed. Romeo. I kind of reminded myself of a song I know, _It Girl._ One of the lyrics were,

 _'You could be my it boy,_

 _You're my biggest hit boy,_

 _Let me play it loud, let me play it loud like_

 _Oh oo oh oh,_

 _Oh oh oh oh,_

 _Let me play it loud, let me play it loud like_

 _Oh oo oh oh,_

 _Oh oh oh oh,_

 _Can't seem to stop you from runnin, runnin, through my through my mind, mind_

 _Just keep it coming, coming, till I make you mine, mine...'_

They were mushy, but like I care. I wanted to go see Romeo. But first things first. Get dressed.

What to wear today...?

In the end I wore a mid-thigh length light teal pleated dress with a Japanese cherry blossom branch on the front. I liked it. I also wore light blue flats and matching headband. After getting dressed I headed out for the guild.

When I finally got to the guild, I went in, only to see something that shocked me. Or should I say **someone.** Chelia. Not just Chelia. **Every one of my friends**. Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Tail, Sabertooth, and Crime Sorciere. Everyone.

"Happy birthday Wendy!"

"What...?"

"Come on! Over there we have your cake, there's your presents, we're doing games over there, and after cake and gifts, there's a beauty pageant with Lucy, Evergreen, and Mira disqualified and a dance battle." Romeo laced his fingers through mine, showing me around.

"Wait. Who did this?"

"Oh, uh... that was me... Do you not like it?"

"No, I love it!" At this point I started crying. "Thank you so much!"

"No sweat. And I had a feeling my fun, goofy girlfriend would forget her own birthday." I craned my reach and kissed him on the cheek, the flow of tears slowing. "Plus, that face of yours made any trouble disappear."

"I love you Romeo Conbolt."

"I love you too Wendy." When I looked up all I saw was the face of an angel.

"So, are you up for some swimming?"

"Of course, but..."

"No swimsuit?"

"No..."

"Chelia!"

"Ready for duty, Sir!"

"Wendy needs a swimsuit."

"Roger! This way Wendy." She led me to an empty infirmary room then locked the door. "Wouldn't want your boyfriend taking a peek right? Okay, so I don't know what size you are. You've grown since I last saw you, so you might be able to fill a bikini top now, so try this on first."

"O-Okay." I hid behind a curtain and changed, coming out in a cute purple swimsuit that was a bit too big. Chelia was right though. I could fill a bikini now. Just one a size smaller.

"Ah, I see. Wendy, you look adorable. You just need a smaller bikini...This one!"

"Okay..." Once again, I changed behind the curtain, but this time the suit was black and ruffly and it fit. "Will this work Chelia?" I asked walking out.

"Yes! That's the one! Romeo will be all over you! It shows enough skin for him to love it, but not too much as so that he gets protective!" She finished with a grin.

"So can I go swim now?"

"Yes! I'll go grab Lyon and we can do a water fight!"

"Uh, okay..." We headed downstairs and I couldn't find Romeo or Chelia anywhere, so I resolved to sitting in a shadowy corner petting Fro, and hiding form my own party. I was never good at these kinds of events.

"Fro wants to swim."

"Huh? Oh. Okay Fro." I set him down, but he just sat at my feet.

"Go swim Fro..."

"Not without Rouge. Or Sting. Or Lector. Or Wendy. Fro wants to swim. Fro needs Wendy."

"Oh. Okay Fro. I'll sit at the edge of the pool and watch you. Good?"

"Fro thinks so." So we did until James found us. Fro swam by my feet, and I sat and enjoyed the summer sun.

"Hey Wendy. I don't remember you being this smokin' hot! How'd ya like to go on a date sometime?" This is James, a new recruit for Blue Pegasus. He was handsome, but not my type, and **totally** arrogant.

"Uh, thank you?"

"Hey, you look uncomfortable. Wanna go inside?" Suddenly I felt a bit of courage.

"Look James, I have a boyfriend. Go away will you?"

"O-Okay." I heard him muttering _'scary'_ under his breath as he walked away, which made me giggle.

"Wendy?" I heard behind me.

"Yeah?" I turned to see Romeo behind me. Wow! He looked hot!

"Wow! You look nice Wendy! Hey, do ya wanna go swim?"

"I would love to!" Getting into the pool, I heard girls asking each other if I was that girl Romeo was dating. I smiled. He was a Fairy Tail Mage. Did they expect him to not be loyal to the end of time?

* * *

My second fanfic **True Love Of Tomorrow** is officialy up and running! Here's the intro:

 _Lucy has it perfect. She has the money, the status, everything. But when she meets a rowdy pink-haired kid at her high school, her world gets turned upside down as she falls for him hard, but her life is already a tangled up web of lies and she doesn't want him caught in it. True Love of Tomorrow is a fun sweet story about a relentless love between two teens that knows no limits. NaLu. Duh._

( BTW, I'm not sure if you could tell, but I found a way to work Fro in there! He's too cute!)


	8. I'm Sorry!

p style="text-align: center;"emstrongI totally missed NaLu week, so I will be a day behind!/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongI feel like I failed the Nalu Fandom, I'm so sorry!/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrong(I did just finish the 30 Day Fairy Tail Challange,/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongso I'll be posting a ton more than usual!/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongI may or may not do NaLu week.)/strong/em/p 


	9. Koshiterou

**Hello Lovelies!** Okay, I don't know. I started writing this at one in the morning when I couldn't sleep. Wrote until four a.m., slept till eight a.m., and am now posting this chapter at eleven. Also _**this is probably the second to last chapter!**_ There will only be one or two more! So without furthur ado, please read what is actually two and a half chapters by my standards.

* * *

 **~Romeo's POV~**

"Wendy?" I shouted.

"Yeah?" I had looked everywhere for her and now that she was in front of me, and hell! She looked damn good! She had definitely grown, seeing as her chest was now able to fill out the bikini.

"Wow! You look nice Wendy! Hey, do ya wanna go swim?"

"I would love to!" She started murmuring to Fro, telling him they were moving, then picking him up with one arm.

"Come on!" She said, and I forced a grin onto my face, grabbed her hand and started us to the pool steps.

I had heard what girls were saying while I looked for Wendy. They were spreading nasty little rumors about us. That I was dating her for her body, and that she was a slut. They were saying things that nobody wanted to be said about themselves. Well I'd show them. I loved this girl before she looked like this and if possible, I intend on loving her until the day I die.

"Romeo? What's wrong? You okay?"

"Yeah" No.

"Okay! That's good, I was worried." She smiled, and sat down.

"I'll get in a moment. I have to get Fro going first. He won't swim without Lector or a dragon slayer nearby." She is so sweet! I love Wendy I really do. Once Fro was settled she pulled her hair into a sloppy bun and got in the water when I got an idea.

"Hey Wendy?"

"Yeah?"

"HeyWendythinkfast!" (Hey Wendy think fast!) With that I started tickling her mercilessly. She started out giggling, but was soon laughing harder than ever, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Romeoooo~! Hahaha! Mercy! Mercy! Haha~!" I smiled, knowing she was now having fun.

"Alright, alright, fine but," I leaned over and kissed her cheek, "I love you." She blushed.

"No, not here, not with-" she was cut off by the menacing presence of two dragon slayers Natsu and Gajeel, their mates Lucy and Levy, and Erza. How Erza heard, the world may never know, but she was here now.

"What did you say?" they all glared at me.

"I love Wendy. Problem?" I asked boldly. I was timid in everything but a battle, but I loved that girl, and it was high time everyone knew it.

They seemed taken aback by my gutsy claim, but didn't say anything else as they slowly dispersed.

"Hey Wendy?" She cover her sides before speaking, obviously thinking that I would tickle he again.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go interrupt Natsu and Lucy and slash 'em with me? Get on my shoulders and we could start a Chicken Fight." Natsu and Lucy were making everyone uncomfortable by making out again.

"Let's do it," she said grinning like she'd won a bet against the devil. She got on my shoulders and started splashing Lucy gently.

"This is how ya do it Wendy," I demonstrated by dousing Natsu in water and yelling "Get a room sucker!"

"It's on!" Natsu yelled and he and Lucy tried to splash me, but I dodged and it hit Juvia. Even though it didn't affect her much, Gray got defensive of his girlfriend and joined in, stationing Juvia on his shoulders. Lucy scrambled onto Natsu's shoulders splashing Gajeel in the process, but Gajeel thought Salamander did it and decided to get revenge with Levy as a sidekick. They pegged Mira, so naturally Laxus dis something for his fiancé. Soon everyone was partnered up, even the exceeds, Carla on Happy's shoulders, and Lector splashing little Fro on the top pool step. Chaos ensued, but (being a first for Fairy Tail) it was fun, non-violent chaos.

Sometime later Kinana came out shouting "Cake then presents" and everyone stopped, getting out and drying off.

"That was fun!" Wendy came bouncing up with Levy, 100% dry.

"Levy, could you please at least dry my boyfriend off too?"

"Of course, Little Birthday Girl! So how old are you now anyway?" Levy inquired, using her _Solid Script_ magic to dry me off.

"15."

"Ah! Really? Oh no!" Levy then ran off yelling "WE NEED ANOTHER CANDLE!"

"Haha! Come on Romeo! Cake!" she said holding my hand and waiting for a response.

"Well if you want cake then let's go," I said beginning to walk. When we got to the cake it had been magically cut into the perfect amount of slices. I led Wendy to the second biggest slice, and lit the candles one by one each candle holding a different-colored flame.

"Happy birthday to you," I began, everyone else following my suit.

"Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday dear Wendy,

Happy birthday to you!" We all clapped and silently waited for her to blow out the candles and make a wish. When she didn't I whisper-asked her what was wrong. She then turned to me with the tearful eyes and the sweetest smile and told me something that made me happier than anything.

"I don't have anything to wish for." At that, she brought her cake to little Asuka, the youngest party member there, and told her to make a wish. The little girl did, then whispered something in Wendy's ear.

"I think that's a great wish, Ozzie! I hope it comes true too," she said using her pet-name for Asuka. She proceeded to hand the piece of cake to Asuka, then turn to the small crowd and proclaim "Well what are you all waiting for? Go get cake," then grabbed the biggest slice (the one Erza was eyeballing) and two forks. I followed her to a table and started eating with her, occasionally feeding her a bite or two when her mouth was empty and I had a bite of cake available. After everyone had their fair share, we moved on to presents.

We lost track of how many presents went by, and whose presents were whose. In the end though, she made off with a pretty good haul. Since she didn't know she was having a party, she didn't make a wish list, so she got a lot of gift cards and Jewels. Natsu and Lucy got her a really nice dress that was short, light pink, sleeveless, and pleated. Gajeel and Levy made her a diary with a metal lock, and the key's on a necklace. Other than that, nothing stood out too much.

After presents everyone spread out among the guild hall to play one of the many set up games and win a prize, but I managed to get Wendy to come outside to show her my gift. I had taken care to tell everyone not to get her anything like this. It would be special. Her and I.

Once outside I got down on one knee and pulled out a red velvet box. She gasped and her eyes got wider than ever before.

"R-R-Romeo!" She yelped.

"Wait. Wendy, I love you more than anything in the world. When I met you I didn't know what to think. You were kind, sweet, and absolutely, astoundingly gorgeous. Basically, you were, and still are **_way_** out of my league. When you left for Tenrou and didn't came back I was devastated, but I didn't lose hope. I would see you again. Our story together has just begun, and I wish to continue it. Wendy Marvell, it would be my honor if you would officially become my girlfriend." I finally opened the box, and pulled out two matching necklaces and two matching blue-tinted rings.

"Of course." She was crying tears of happiness, rivers flowing down her cheeks, but surprisingly her voice was even. "I was prepared to say yes even if you **_had_** asked me to marry you. I love you Romeo Conbolt."

And then she kissed me. As soon as her lips touched mine I knew it was right. My heart pounded against my ribcage, as if trying to get to Wendy's own heart. The warmth of her mouth sent a current running through his body. She threw her arms around my neck as I lost myself in her minty breath and soft lips. We broke apart after a couple seconds, and I stared into her dark caramel-colored eyes. I never knew, but her eyes had a few fleck of emerald in them. They saying _'Everything is pretty until you get close.'_ She was beautiful inside and out.

"So I take it that you'll accept the promise ring as well?" I murmured. She giggled.

"Of course. I love the rings, but the necklaces are perfect." One had a black marble heart, while the other was made of white marble. One side of each flat heart had the opposite person's name engraved in kanji letters, so on the back of the black one, which was mine, it has Wendy's name in silver, but on hers, the white one, my name is engraved in gold.

"I had them made two of a kind. They have magic communication lacrima in them, so I you touch it and say my name before speaking, I'll hear your voice in my head."

"Really?"

"Yep. I'm always with you now." I put Wendy's necklace on, and then put mine on. After I also put on our promise rings. "We'd better go inside now. If your big brothers can't find us and get suspicious, we're all in for another lecture." She giggled again.

"Yeah". She wove her fingers in with mine and began walking, swinging our arms humming the whole time. When we got inside, we played a few games, and naturally they were all cats. Then I watched her participate in the beauty competition wearing her new dress. She would have easily won if Lucy hadn't participated, but she wasn't sad. No, she was happy for her friend.

After the beauty pageant, I dressed up in black slacks, a black button-up shirt, and a light pink neck-tie that matched Wendy's dress. I was all dressed up for the dance battle, and I was bringing my a-game. Wendy and I had already talked about what we're dancing, and we decided to do the funniest, weirdest dances we could do. At some point Asuka joined us, ready to dance. She was already in color which was adorable. She had on a pink tutu with matching leggings and a black tank top, and I couldn't say no to letting he join our group, seeing her obvious efforts to dance with Wendy.

When it came time to dance, we gave it our all, but more than anything, we stayed true to Fairy Tail and had fun. We were the winners of the _'Truest Dancers'_ award. We were the dancers who stayed truest to their personalities. We also won the _'Funniest Dancers'_ award. The prize for truest dancers was a date at a cute restaurant, while the prize for funniest dancers were a few zoo tickets. Upon receiving out prizes Wendy bent down.

"Hey Ozzie? Can me and Big Brother Romeo have the date, and you get the zoo tickets?"

"Only for Big Brother right?"

"Of course! Oh by the way Oz?"

"Yeah?"

"Your wish came true."

"Really?!" Asuka jumped up and marched over to me.

"You had better be nice to Big Sister Wendy! I will find you and hurt you if you don't!"

"Okay," I called out getting everyone's attention, "Who taught Ozzie the phrase _'I will find you and hurt you'_? She just scolded me for dating Wendy." The guild hall erupted into cheers.

"Good job, Aus!"

"Awww, so cute!"

"Such a sweetheart!"

"Her first death threat. What did you do to get it out of her" I was losing my touch. A very pregnant Bisca had just waltzed up behind me and I didn't even know.

"Well, Wendy told Ozzie we kissed, and..."

"Ah. Well, she's just being protective of Wendy like the rest of us."

"Yeah, but a death threat?! Those are reserved for Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel, Sting, and Rouge, since she's their little sister, and she doesn't have a Dad to come yell at me, and threaten me. Usually that'd be seen as lucky, but no, she may as well have five Dads." I sighed.

"I can't wait till you guys have kids. They will be the cutest things! So sweet and probably small, like Wendy. Hmmm? Would they have blue or purple hair, I wonder?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. That's years from now."

"But you didn't deny that we _wouldn't_ have kids. Just later." Wendy hugged me from behind. "I'm back."

"Awww! You two are the cutest couple ever! Well, I need to get Asuka home. It's getting late, but before I go, I need you to promise me at least one kid!" Wendy laughed so hard she snorted, a cute little sound.

"I promise. Now go got Ozzie to bed."

"Alright, alright! Asuka! Alzack! Time to go home!"

"Bye, Bisca!" I bent down to speak to Oz.

"Now, just because I date at fifteen doesn't mean you can! No boys until you're thirty!"

"Okay! Bye bye, Romeo!"

"Bye Sweetie." After the Connell's left Wendy and I sat down on a couch and she sighed and leaned against me.

"I love you."

"Koshiterou."

"What?"

"Koshiterou. In Japanese, there are three ways to say I love you. Daisuke for friends, Aishiteru for a more serious relationship, and then there's Koshiterou. You only say that to a soulmate or someone you want to spend your life with."

"Oh. Then Koshiterou," she said and snuggled in deeper. I closed my eyes and listened to her breathing. After a few minutes I opened my eyes and saw her asleep. I chuckled. I really did tire her out. She was out like a light. I grabbed a pillow and slipped it into my place as I stood up. I went up to Natsu.

"Well I just wanted to say bye. I'm going to get Wendy home. She's out like a light."

"Okay. 'Night bro."

"Night Gray, Lucy, Erza, Gajeel, Levy, everyone."

"G'night!"

"Night Mira. Hey do you mind if I borrow a blanket? It's cold out there at night. I don't want her to get sick."

"Of course, we wouldn't want that!" She took the blanket and carefully put it on so she wouldn't get cold, but it wouldn't fall off.

"Thanks."

"No problem!" She smiled lightly.

I left the guild, in a hurry to get her in bed before I passed out on the street. I was so damn tired! But she was my first priority. I saw her cute blue house. Finally! Feeling embarrassed I fished in her pocked for a house key. Unlike Natsu, I like doors. I went to her room, put her in bed and leaned over to kiss her forehead and almost passed out. I needed to sleep. So I grabbed the blanket I carried Wendy in and covered her with her own blankets. I then laid down on her couch and slept. I love her. No. It wasn't love. It was Koshiterou, something in a world of its own, just like her.

* * *

 _ **Okay! Please read this!**_

Now that I have your attention, a few things I need to tell you:

~ Please come and _**visit me on**_ as well! My screen _**name is Instantmiso**_. If you could try out _**my story, Siren's Lament**_ that would be amazing!

~ I will **not** be participating in this years NaLu week. I'm sorry but it's already hard to find enough time for the fanfics I have now, and I can't start another.

~ This fanfic is wraping up. I _**do**_ however have another one, but it's a NaLu. I also have a _**poll that I would love for you to take**_ if possible!

~ I _**love**_ hearing from you guys, so please, feel free to kick up a chat! I like to think that i'm a nice person... =)

 _ **And last but not least...**_

~ I am so damn tired right now. That's how that last bit came into play. Just an FYI.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Alright, thank you for reading this chapter, and I'll talk to you next time! Bye bye!


	10. (AN) Help!

**Hello Lovelies!** Alright. I'm not happy about it, but I need help. I'm so lost on what to do next in our story. I know, I'm sorry that it's been over a _week_ , I tried to overcome my writer's block on my own, but look how that ended up for me. *Sighs* Also, recently, I fond out that (I'm going to put this bluntly, because there is no way to soften these words.) my best friend, **_the one thing that kept me on this world_** when I had depression, was cutting himself. About a week of the time I've been gone is me spending time with Destin, helping him, and crying with him. The rest of that time, sadly, was me trying to figure out what to do with this story. So, any ideas?

 _ **Please PM/Review on what to do next! I need help! Okay, bye bye for now Lovelies!**_

* * *

 _ **NOTE:**_ Self-harm is a serious thing. I'm not going to be an adult (*Snorts* Right. Me acting like I'm _**not**_ 5\. Like that'll ever happen.) and say, _'Hey, go get help'_ because even if I say that, you may not. I just want you to know that **_I love you._** _ **Every one of you.**_ You take the time out of your day to read my _crappy_ writing. You review, and make me laugh. You PM and let me help you. Hell, you PM just to spark conversation, and it makes me smile! So just know. I love you, whoever you are, where ever you are. So please. Review, PM, **hell, even e-mail me**! To talk, if you need help, if ya need advice, my e-mail is on my profile, and I'm on Fanfiction almost 24/7.


	11. (AN) Ending

Okay Guys! I've been talking it out with some of my more loyal readers, and they really liked the idea of leaving the ending up to you guys. So, I have decided against a lemon, seeing as they're only 15 (and I want Romeo alive in the end, not with his head on a spear in Erza's house), but other than that, it's an open prompt! I really love the ideas they thought up, and I may show some favoritism, but please(!) feel free to pipe in!

I was going to leave it at this, but I read what I labeled this chapter Author's Note, and it made me... feel some thing I can't explain inside. It's because I've never thought about as me being an author. I realized that you guys helped me achive a dream that I've had since I was a little kid. I wanted to be a writer, an author, a sharer of stories, and at age 16, I did it. Only because of all of you. I love all of you so much. Thank you.


	12. Forever

**~Wendy's POV~**

I woke up super groggy. I must have been tired last night. I kinda felt like a zombie... ew. I got up slowly, wanting to get the day started, but wanting more sleep. Get up, sleep, get up, sleep... Eventually 'get up' won. I stood, and quickly realized I was still in my new dress from Lucy and Natsu. Was it ruined? I must have been more tired than I thought. I stood up, wondering what I wanted for breakfast. Eggs? Pancakes? Waffles? Toast? I slipped out of my dress and put on a pair of black sweatpants and a loose pink sleeveless top that "Coffee first, talk later". Now a bit more comfy, I went to make breakfast. Waffles or toast, waffles or toast? I sighed. Toast. I was too lazy tor much else. I entered the living room, then froze. The pile of blanket on my couch moved.

 ** _There was a something on my couch._**

I tiptoed over, terrified. Carla wasn't home. I was alone. Oh Mavis, oh Mavis, oh Mavis! The thing snorted and turned over. I stifled a scream, then giggled, then froze again, hoping I hadn't woken it- sorry, hoping I hadn't woken _him_ \- up. It was just Romeo. But why was he on my couch? Oh. (I blushed, glad he couldn't see me.) He had carried me. I woke up once or twice, and he was carrying me. I sighed. What did I do to deserve him? Well, the least I could do was make breakfast. Hmmm... would he like waffles? Waffles, bacon and toast. Yeah, who _didn't_ like that? Well, okay, a lot of people, but whatever... I padded over to my kitchen and began making breakfast. This was what I ate a lot of days, so making this was burned into my muscle memory, but I enjoyed cooking, so no matter how many times I did this, I would find it fun. I hummed to myself, quickly cooking the waffles, then moving on to the bacon, my stomach gurgling as I caught scent of the bacon. I heard a groan behind me and stifled a giggle. Apparently someone else smells food too.

"Mornin' Sunshine!" I chirped brightly. _'Sunshine'_ responded with another series of mumbles and groans. "Sleep well?" To my surprise, I got a comprehensible answer.

"I guess... is that bacon?" I giggled at him for this, not bothering to hide it, as he protested. "What? I'm hungry!"

"Yes, that is bacon, and you can't have it yet! You have to wait until it's cooked, or you'll get sick." I stuck my tongue out at him from over my kitchen island, and he just grinned and watched me as I resumed my cooking. Not long after, everything was ready and we began eating. I was laying on the floor on my stomach, watching him sit Indian Style. I was amazed at his managing to wolf down his food and listen to me as I explained how I wanted to go shopping today. I told him that I would use my gift cards to show everyone how I appreciated their gifts. (Also, I was a _teensy_ bit scared of Erza's reaction if I didn't buy myself something nice with her 10,000 jewel gift card to some fancy dress boutique.) He suprisingly agreed. I expected him to do the 'Guys don't like to shop' thing, but he was almost... _excited_ to go. I changed- yes **_again_** \- into black ankle-books, black knee-high stockings, a black skirt and a light teal texture-less tanktop.

We hit the town, ready to shop. (Or, more accurately, _I_ was ready to shop, but poor Romeo was ready to carry my bags.) Over the course of the day I practically bought a new closet and a half of stuff I didn't have room for, but I would worry about that later. I was having more fun than ever before. When the day came to a close, we went out to eat at 8-Island, compliments of Yajima. The food was great, I had fun, and it was amazing, and I never wanted it to end. Eventually, it did, but when Romeo and I parted, I went home the happiest girl alive. If he lets me, I plan to spend the rest of my life with him...

* * *

Despite many bumps in our relationship, Romeo and I managed to stay together. There were times that I thought we would separate for sure, but every time that happened we made up. I am now 21, and Romeo is 20. We've been dating for four years (still unmarried to my dismay), and I still love him just as much. We bought a flat together about a year ago. Overall, life's good.

Natsu and Lucy broke up after Lucy got pregnant with Nashi and Ryu (now happy five year olds), but they got back together real quick after they _realized they couldn't live without each other._ Not saying I don't understand, but ew, too sappy. Of course, Erza and Jellal have Rosemary and Reiki, just 7 weeks old, Gray and Juvia have Storm, Gajeel and Levy have Geira, age five as of today, and Levy is pregnant with either Venetia for a girl or Shiko for a boy, Mira and Laxus are newlyweds. Today is the day Geira turns two, and Romeo and I are going to her party at the guild hall. Her party is this morning because of, well, a toddler's bedtime.

I got out of bed after just sitting there for a long time, shaking Romeo as I stood. "Romeo, time to get up~! Gajeel is going to kill us if we're late!" I was greeted with a groan, telling me he heard me. Satisfied, I went to make breakfast, which I decided would be omelets. Humming, I cracked the eggs and whisked them. I made said eggs quickly, wanting to get there early to help tie up any loose ends or do some last-minute shopping for Levy. Lost in thought, I was startled back to reality by arm wrapping around my waist.

"Good morning. Are those eggs? No bacon?" Romeo asked after kissing my cheek.

"It's an omelet, and it's always more filling that you think. We go over this every time, but if you still want bacon after you're done eating, I'll make you some bacon, okay?" I couldn't help but laugh at his puffed out cheeks as he grabbed both of our plates and took them to the coffee table. We ate in comfortable silence, me leaning against his shoulder. We quickly ate and cleaned up, because even though Gajeel may not _kill_ us for being late, Levy might, seeing as Geira is her world. I got dressed while Romeo showered, wearing cloth, light blue short overalls and a maroon camisole with black flats. I put on little makeup, just some cat eyeliner and mascara, put my hair into a high ponytail, and was ready to go. Romeo got out and put on his purple vest and tan -as I call them- _balloon pants_. We left soon after that, and arrived just on time, despite my wanting to come early. We were greeted by a small head of long, curly black hair, along with pinkette Ryu, his fraternal twin, Nashi, eleven year old Asuka, and five year old Storm.

"Weeeeeendy~!"

"Hi Wendy!"

"You're heeeeeere!"

Geira ran into me, knocking my breath away. "Hi, squirt! Happy birthday!" I grinned, happy to have such a cute welcoming committee assigned to me.

"Hey, can I get any love?" Romeo joked as Geira ran to hug him too. "You're getting too old munchkin!"

"No! I'm only five now!"

"Too old! You're getting big!"

"Yup! Daddy says now that I'm five, I can train my metal magic to be able to fight and not hurt people!"

"Oh yeah? Speaking of your Daddy, where is he and your Mommy?" I asked, wanting to greet them as well.

"Oh, they're over here with Aunt Lucy!" At this, Geira ran to a semi-secluded table, housing Natsu, Lucy, Jellal, Erza, Gajeel, and a _very_ pregnant Levy.

"Ah, Wendy! I was wondering if I was going to find you and drag you here, whether you wanted to or not!" This coming from Erza and said with a smile that gave me chills.

"N-No Erza, we just ran late," said a slightly terrified Romeo.

"Good! Well, take Rosemary and Reiki for a minute. I am dying for a piece of that cake, but I don't wanna walk around with them with all these children running amok. If I come back and there is a single hair out of place, you will regret it 'till the end of your days." With this, Erza handed me the two children and left. Romeo let out a heavy sigh.

"Wendy, sit down. I want to stay alive." I giggled and nodded my response, sitting next to Lucy and starting small talk with her and Levy. _Did you see Natsu's last fight? Where did you get that skirt, did they have one in pink? Have you ever had a quiche?_

The day went by quickly. A clown came in (eeek!) and entertained the kids, we did cake, sang happy birthday, had a heart attack, and had an overall great day. Okay, okay, I wanted to shrug off the whole _heart attack_ thing, but it's too funny to forget. So, little Nashi ran up to us with a beaming Storm, and shouted, " _Daddy, storm is my mate!_ I love him and he loves me! _"_ Not knowing what gaining a mate meant, Nashi scared Natsu so bad, which is hilarious because he and Gray are best friends that fight like no other and pretend to hate each other, while their kids want to get married. It's so cute too!

Either way, it was so damn adorable, and I had a great day! But what made it even better? Romeo and I are going out on a date tonight! We've been dating for almost five years now, but I'm still as in love with his as ever before. Plus, I would never say it out loud, but I... oh, lord is this embarrassing, but... I really wish he would ask me to marry him. I mean, I love him _so_ much, and we already live together, and five years of dating is a long time... all that would really change is I would be Wendy Conbolt. Well, I should probably get dressed. He said we would be going to Kinana's restaurant, _Parum Serpens_. [Translation: Latin for Little Snake. I was lazy.]

It's a fine-dining restaurant, so I would need to dress up nicely, and that's how I got here, sitting on my closet floor, staring at three dresses, stuck. Option numero uno, a simple one-sleeved black dress. Kind of a... clubbing-type dress, a tad bit sexy, but would still be appropriate for a nice dinner. Number two, a scoop-neck, sleeveless dress. Color: _champagne_. I'm worried it'll be a little _too_ fancy though. Lastly, number three. A knee-length, sleeveless maroon sheath dress. Kind of tight toward the top though... Well, decision time. At least, that was my plan until I heard soft chuckling behind me.

"Sweetheart, it really won't matter, you'll look beautiful either way," Romeo stated, kissing the top of my head. "I _would_ however like to see you in that maroon dress. And then maybe see you without it, heh?" I giggled at his antics.

"You think you have me wrapped around your pinky finger, don't ya?" I added a small fake-pout to the end, trying to look adorable.

"No. In fact I think it's the complete opposite." Exactly!

"Well, either way, I need you out so I can get ready, _without distraction_ ," I scowled, but all he did was flash me a lopsided grin and walk away. Yay, time to fight with a fancy dress. Man I wish Carla wasn't out with Geira and Gajeel on Geira's first mission.

* * *

A good hour later, I felt as though I looked alright. To compliment the maroon dress, I had maroon lip-stain and slightly smoky-looking eyes. I walked out into the living room only to stop.

That could not be the same man that I spoke with earlier. This stranger was nicely dressed in black slacks, a white dress shirt, a matching maroon tie, and a black dress jacket. He was sitting on my couch, looking down as if he lived here. Which he doesn't. Because I don't know him. He's too serious to be Romeo. Right?

"Hey babe. Ready to go?" I just nodded slightly, too taken aback to really do anything. The walk was short, only a few minutes, as we made our way to _Parum Serpens._ We got in and got seated quickly, a waiter bringing us a bottle of wine and the menus. I started pouring the wine, but Romeo jumped up and just about scared the hell out of me! He muttered an apology, but then ran off! Usually he has a bit more manners than to just leave... It makes me wonder is he's alright. He didn't look sick... In the midst of all my thoughts, the world went dark. I felt soft cloth slip over my eyes and someone grab my shoulders, forcing me to stand. I panicked, but was helpless. Whoever put the cloth over my eyes was smart and doused it in some perfume to overwhelm my senses. The only people that would know that were...

"Alright Natsu, can we take the cloth off now?"

"W-Wha- How- How'd you know it was me?!" He sputtered, obviously confused.

"This is the perfume Lucy has been eyeing for weeks, and the only people that know about the nose thing is you, Gajeel, Laxus, and Erik. Erik wouldn't do this in his wife's restaurant, it'd lower their reputation leading Kina' would kill him, and Gajeel would _never_ use that kind of perfume. Mira has a strict no-bondage-outside-the-bedroom rule, so that rules out Laxus and leaves you," I said, laughing the whole time. "So can we ditch the blindfold?"

"Erm... eh, _can we_. That's a good question... can I? ...Oh, okay! Yup, sorry Dee, no can do!" Who else was here? He obviously just had a silent conversation, but with who? We just stood there for what felt like ever, while I tried to figure out the mystery person, but no dice. Eventually though, Natsu spoke.

"Dee, I'm going to take off the blindfold now, okay? Don't freak." What?

He slowly slipped off the cloth, and there on one knee was Romeo with a deep blue velvet box, surrounded by our closest friends. What... what was going on? Romeo was the first to speak.

"Wendy, I love you more than anything in the world. When we met, I didn't know what to think. You were kind, sweet, and absolutely, astoundingly gorgeous. In short you were, and still are **_way_** out of my league. But another thing I love about you? You don't care about things like that. When you left for Tenrou and didn't came back I was devastated, but I didn't lose faith. I knew you would return. I loved you then, and I still love you to this day. Our story together began the day you befriended me, and I wish to continue it until the day we both die. Wendy Marvell, will you marry me?" I just stared at him for a moment too stunned to speak. It was Chelia who broke the silence. "Well? Are ya gonna say yes?!" It was then that I unfroze and ran over to Romeo, proceeding to kiss him.

"Is that a yes? Please tell me that's a yes, or this is really embarrassing." I couldn't help but giggle at this.

"Of course it's a yes dummy! Why would it be anything else?!"

"Well, let me admit, you had me worried for a minute there," he said, chuckling, then hugging me. "This is nice. I'm never letting you go," he whispered into my hair.

"Well, that's good, because you get to keep me forever."

"Forever? That's a long time, are you sure?"

"More sure than I have ever been about anything in all of my life."

:|| The End ||:


End file.
